Restless Night
by Ratt-San
Summary: SHOUNENAI GojyoxSanzo Gojyo can't sleep do to a certain monk, what will happen when Sanzo find him in the middle of the night? [oneshot] [complete]


DISCLAIMER: Sadly I don't own Saiyuki or any of its character, altough if you want to give them to me   
  
I'd be more than happy! ^^  
  
WARNING: This is a Shounen-ai fiction in other words HOMOSEXUAL RELATIONSHIPS. If that   
  
bothers you then DO NOT READ it, any flames will be fed to my gerbil upon sight.  
  
Author: Please enjoy this little one-shot and my first completed ficlet.   
  
Gojyo: Why the hell am I with HIM?!  
  
Sanzo: …*fume, fume*  
  
Ratt-san: Eh, he he. Now now its your own falt for dropping so many damn shounen hints!!! *runs away,   
  
FAST*  
  
…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………  
  
Gojyo folded his arm over his eyes with a sigh. Another sleepless night, but then, when was a   
  
night he actually had slept? The days seemed mulled together in an endless slide-show of inns, forests, and   
  
Goku. He tried to push the name from his mind, but too late it brought up another – Sanzo. The droopy-  
  
eyed, brat preist. The others had never truelly understood why they didn't get along, after all, they were   
  
very similair in their bad habits. //I'm just no good at this emotion thing!// He needed a cigarette or maybe a   
  
beer. Reaching for his pack he realized he'd left in the so-called 'kitchen' of their cheap hotel. Again Gojyo   
  
sighed, well, he might as well get up, it wasn't like he'd be sleeping anytime soon.  
  
The hotel was dark with erie midnight, but the youkai didn't mind. He found the pack and lit   
  
one up before venturing over to the cabinets, which were nearly bare thanks to a certain baka-saru. If he   
  
though about it he knew he didn't really hate Goku, no it was almost the opposite, he *envied* Goku. How   
  
such a demonic child could show his feeling so freely was beyond him, and he always managed to help   
  
them out. Unlike himself, it was pathetic. Would he always be this inferiour?  
  
He picked up his beer and leaned heavily against the counter. Then there was the real reason   
  
he envied Goku; he could always be near Sanzo and it was obvious the cold monk cared for him. Every   
  
time he saw them it hurt, so he took it out as annoyance on the monkey-boy. He wondered why he was the   
  
only one who could't reach the preist. Even Hakkai had received a kind word at least once, but Gojyo   
  
himself held no value in the droopy heart of the droopy Sanzo. He crushed the can, angrily shaking his   
  
head. This is why he didn't think about it. He reached for another beer and slouched onto the ground.  
  
That was the real reason he didn't get along with Sanzo. It wasn't because he didn't like him,   
  
or because he didn't respect him, it was that he never felt at ease with the bratty monk. Whenever he got   
  
close his heart would become so loud that it was nearly impossible for him to think, he'd touch his skin and   
  
it was like being electrified from the inside-out. How much more of this could he take? How much more   
  
before his heart simply burst with the strain of such unresolved emotion? But there wasn't anything he   
  
*could* do, not without ruining the already tedious relationship between them. No, he'd simply wait it out   
  
and then, in a few more excrutiating weeks, they'd go their separate ways and that would be it! No more   
  
Sanzo, no more Goku, and certainly no more frustrated Gojyo! He'd go back to the free life of a bachleor,   
  
picking up hot chicks, drinking, smoking, gambling, living day to day, place to place. Perfect. He slouched   
  
lower, then why did he feel so empty? He let his head slump down until it rested on the arms folded over   
  
his knees.  
  
"If you prefer the floor to your bed, then why did you make me pay for it?" The bored rasp   
  
made him look up. Sanzo stood before him naked to his waist, lean muscles displayed masterfully before   
  
him, head cocked to he side slightly. //Does he even notice he does it?// He thought, //or am I the only one   
  
who watched him that closely?// "Well if you'd put a refugerator in my room I wouldn't have to come out   
  
here." Sanzo sniffed in contempt before getting a beer himself. "Don't you ever sleep?" He had to smile a   
  
bit at that, "No." he replied softly. At least it shut the brat up.  
  
Sanzo watched the youkai subtly. Like himself the other's chest was bare and exposed to the   
  
appreciative eyes of another. Muscles shifted slightly as he lifted the can to his promising lips, then   
  
uncoiled. The red strands of hair whisped across his shoulders and cheeks and the monk had to stopper the   
  
urge to wipe them away. It was obvious why the girls threw themselves at him, he was after all, a work of   
  
art. However that didn't mean Sanzo wanted to pound him any less, the guy was to idiodic for his own   
  
good! And what the hell was he doing out here in the middle of night disturbing himself? He should be in   
  
that damn expensive room dreaming or having nightmares or whatever the hell he did every other night! He   
  
stopped himself, actually this was what he did every night wasn't it?  
  
//Why doesn't he just go away? There is no way in hell I'm gonna leave this frige because of   
  
*him*!!// They stayed silent until finally, "Why don't you ever sleep?" The question starled Gojyo and so   
  
he hesitated to answer, finally the old mask kicked in, "Maybe 'cause I wake up?" It dripped in sarcasm   
  
and mentally he kicked himself. Here he was, the only one he wanted to be kind to him, being kind to him   
  
and all he could do was ruin it! It that all he was capable of? Destroying those things that were close to   
  
him? "Well, obviously." He didn't know how to reply so he stayed silent, his head still bent down.   
  
Minutes ticked by and finally Gojyo could no longer stand it, "Well, I'll relinquish this   
  
kitchen to you then Mr. Droopy-eyes." //Didn't the baka ever know when to shut up?!// In frustration Sanzo   
  
reached out and pulled him close, their lips locking mechanically. The kiss lasted a few moments, before   
  
Sanzo pulled away. "Shut up." Large cat eyes stared back at him lost for words. Gojyo's mouth still hung   
  
open a little and he was breathing harder. //Kiss?! Did Sanzo just..?!!// He leaned forward and reclaimed   
  
those sweet lips pressing him back against the wall. This one lasted longer as tongues pleaded for entrance   
  
and were received with pleasure. They broke and stood staring at each other for a while. The Sanzo placed   
  
a cool palm on his cheek and they stared each other down, both trying to gauge the other's affection.   
  
From another door Goku watched for a moment until they broke. A smile spread acroos his   
  
lips and he shut the door silently, //Finally!//  
  
~Owari~  
  
…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………  
  
Yay, finished. Not so good but its morning so XP Please R&R.  
  
Arigato,   
  
Ratt-san. 


End file.
